The Ribbon That Binds Us
by Millenyra
Summary: This story begins with young Kenshin, at the verge of become Battōsai. He has killed several during the night, but is this truly the path he wishes to take? The following morning is set to be peaceful, for two certain sisters. - I'm not exactly good at summaries, and this story may or may not be rewritten.
1. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Prologue)

The Ribbon That Binds Us (Prologue)

It was a warm spring night with the full white pearl hanging from the darkness of the skies, casting some light on the earth below. The light shone down on a lone man wearing a dark blue haori and a pair of white hakama, with a white Juban acting as an undergarment for his haori. The obi around his waist also happened to be white while his feet wore a pair of rice straw sandals and a pair of white socks. Long strands of red blew in the night's wind as the young male stared down at his bloodied sword. Each time he preformed these killings for peace, it brought him close to his goal yet farther from himself.

For a moment longer he stared at his sharp katana then turned his attention once again at the bodies that littered the path behind him. Five of them, he killed five of them tonight. Turning on his heel to approach the bodies, kneeling next to one he used the back of the man's haori to clean the blood from the blade, making it shine in the light provided by the moon. For a time, he stared at his reflection, or what he could see with just a blade. The blue eyes he once had now held some yellow tint to them, closing them he finally stood again and sheathed his sword. The red head turned on his heel once more, stepping from the corpses that now lay there, forgotten... For the time being.

Night had come and went. The sun had just begun to rise and so had the birds which had started to chirp their morning song. A pair of birds flew from the branches, twirling around each other as a village came into view. It was rather small, compared to some but it was home to many. One woman in particular was approaching her home at the foot of a tall hill, slightly battered due the the purification of demons she had done the night prior.

The woman's attire consisted of a white haori top with a pattern of red sowed ribbons in the sleeves, there also appeared to be a rather thick string of red going over her chest only to end in a bow. The pair of hamaka she wore were colored in red, with a pair of white socks at her feet and pair of rice straw sandals. She carried a quiver at her back, with a small rope that held it together over her right shoulder. The woman carried a long bow made out of oak wood, with a near invisible yet durable string.

As she walked nearer to her hut, one could notice her pale skin and her gentle yet stern auburn eyes while rather long midnight black strands moved with the light breeze of morning which were tied back by a single white ribbon.

A small smile grew on her lips at the sight of her younger sister exiting their hut but soon faded once she'd notice the frown the younger one's face.

"I'm alright Kaede, you worry to much"

"But onee-san..."

A small sigh escaped her lips before sending her younger sibling a smile once again even if were small, while giving a light shake of her head in the slightest.

"Stop worrying so much, Kaede... I'm fine and these are just scratches" she proclaimed after moving past Kaede, to brush away the mat in order to enter the hut.

With a sigh escaping Kaede's lips, she followed after her sister to aid elder sister in tending to her minor wounds and little bruises. By then however, the sun was fairly high in the sky and the black haired beauty was now conducting a small meal for either of them, despite Kaede's protests. The priestess, and protector handed her a bowl of stew she'd finish brewing in the rather large pot of black.

Kaede took the bowl and began to eat, not tearing her big child-like brown bark eyes from her elder sister. The youngins kimono consisted of a simple kimono colored in a yellow orange with what appears to be small groups of dark grass all over it, which went down to her ankles. A red obi wrapped around her wasit, to hold it all secure. She too wore rice straw sandles. Kaede's hair seemed quite similar to her elder sibling, but the bangs in her front revealed a bit more of her forehead.

After they had their meal, Kaede decided to help her clean the bowls and whatnot to reduce the strain on her elder sisters body. Soon enough was nearly left one again, however the eldest halted at the door for a moment before glancing over her shoulder with a smile.

"worry not Kaede, I'll return shortly" waiting for the young one to nod, she headed out.


	2. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter One)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter One: Autumn Rain)**_

It was clearly morning yet, the sun could not be seen due the thick darkened clouds that hovered the earth below. Light rain had started to fall moments before, and Kikyou had been caught in it as she returned to the home she shared with Kaede. Another night of purifying demon, and another few minituare wounds and bruises. Kikyo's auburn eyes stared ahead as she neared the village, but a small tingle was felt through her. That meant another demon was on the prowl, perhaps even a group.

Kikyo quickened her pace into a light run, ignoring the light stinging of the droplets that fell against the pale skin of her face. She halted upon seeing a small group of demons teorizing the villagers, some screamed in fear while other stood frozen in place. As the demons turned their gaze to the priestess, her eyes became stern while reaching back for an arrow. Much to her dismay, she only had three left, including the one she drew to secure it in place with her bow. Pulling back the arrow with the string at the butt of the wood, she almost dared them to do anything. A bright pink hue surrounded the arrow, ready to be fired.

Kikyo took that time aim at where she assumed the demon would go as it slithered closer, at a rather decent pace. The arrow flew at the demon, leaving behind it a trail of small white dust, while the glow grew into a bit of an oval shapped barrier. Soon the demon crumbled into pieces on the muddy earth, due the arrow having had purified the beast. Shortly after, two more met the same fate however, one remained. An ogre, wielding a giant club with some spikes at the very tip.

Cursing her luck mentally, she maintained her stern glance against the demon's. Either waited to see what the other would do, as the rain fell around them. The ogre eventually grew tired of waiting and opened it's mouth to let out a booming voice with a small hint of a growl.

"Priestess, you seem to be out of arrows"

Kikyou merely narrowed her eyes at the ogre, offering the smallest of smiles and just as she was about to retort, the voice of her younger sister reached her ears over the rain pouring around them.

"Kikyou-sama!" Kaede shouted to her, with a quiver at her back and a bow in her hand.

"Kaede..." Kikyou whispered under breathe as she turned.

The ogre demon merely stared at Kaede that was fast approaching, the younger girl stopped some feet away with a shiver. Not from the demon towering over either her and her sister, but due the rain and the cold breezes.

"I have come to help"

"Kaede, return home now" she said sternly, with a hint of worry.

"But..." before the young one could finish her sentence the demon had begun to approach with a booming laugh.

Kikyou stepped to them in a bit of jog, worry filling her heart for her only living sibling. Fear played with her heart as she noticed the demon raise it's mighty weapon, just as she reached her sister's side. Pulling an arrow from the quiver, whom had her eyes shut tight in fear. Reacting quickly the elder priestess, Kikyou took an arrow from the quiver at Kaede's back, not wasting anymore time, she pulled back the the straight wooden partical and the flow of purity surrounded it. Just as quickly she let it fly with a stern glare at the demon. Moments later, the screams of growling pains faded.

She stood there, in front of her sister, whom happened to be cowaring even now. Sparing the girl a glance, her eyes soften just a fraction.

"Kaede, what were you thinking?"

The girl seemed unable to answer her at the moment, and Kikyou glanced at the grey colored sky. With a sigh escaping her, the older sibling held the her hand to Kaede with a smile, as her eyes fell on the fragile girl.

"come Kaede, let us return home together."


	3. The Ribbon That Binds Us (C2: Pt1)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Two: Snow Storms of Sorrow Part One)**_

Kikyou had woken sometime before dawn, like she always had. She sat over her legs, with her heels at her behind. The teenaged woman delicately held onto a cup of steaming tea, as stern pair of auburn eyes stared outside the window as cold breeze sneaked in, making it clear that winter was nearing, and quickly. Slight rustling to her right caught her attention, turning her head with a small smile surfacing.

"Good morning, Kaede"

"Good morning, Onee-san" she mumbled out in a sleepy state, pushing herself in a sitting position.

Kikyou stared at the young girl a while longer, before glancing out the window once more. A stern stare outside for a time before her eyes narrowed in the slightest.

'something is amiss...' the priestess thought.

"Onee-san?" she asked, with a curious glance.

Being snapped from her thoughts, Kikyou turned her gaze to her younger sister. A small smile surfacing again, to the only sibling she had left.

"Do not worry, Kaede... I will just be outside" she spoke softly, placing the cup on the floor board and moving to stand.

Kaede just watched with a silent yet worried gaze, but said nothing. The priestess stepped over to the door once she'd put on her rice sandals, with one last glance to her sister promising to return soon, Kikyou stepped outside. Auburn eyes glanced about the area, though she was met with nothing but a silent breeze. The children were all inside, as were the adults. She narrowed her eyes slightly as a noise was caught by her ears. Heavy galloping, was fast approaching.

Turning her head to the right, she was met with the sight of a black horse coming to a stop some feet away. The rider quickly climbed off the horse he rode in on, and ran to her. Lowering himself to his knees, followed by a low bow. One thing is for certain, that caught Kikyou a little off-guard.

"Miko-sama! I come bearing a message of utmost urgency" the man in heavy armor, spoke.

Putting on a stern face, all emotion slipping from her face, in other words, neutral. She waited and pondered this for a little time, but spoke out her question.

"what is this message, you have sought me out for?"

"I fear for the men in the next village over, Miko-sama... There has been word of a demon seeking out young men, no one knows why"

Kikyou continued to gaze at man, feeling a little uneasy about this whole situation and found herself pondering this. Her thoughts reeling, and looking for an answer to what could very well be what she felt in the air moments ago.

'perhaps... This will lead me to the answers, that I seek'

By that time, the man had lifted himself in the same kneeling position with concern over his features. Her auburn eyes met with the darker ones that he had, and with a short nods of her head.

"I will answer this call for help, but give me time to prepare"

With a curt nod in agreement, the man offered her a smile as he stood on his feet again. Kikyou on the other hand turned on her heel and entered the house. Kaede had obviously overheard the entire conversation, for she stood there with her sister's bow and quiver in hand. She could not help the small smile that grew, kneeling down to eye level in order to speak.

"Kaede, I'm going to have to leave in charge for just a little while" gauging the youngin's reaction, with eyes filled with worry.

"I'll be fine, sister.. After all, I am the younger sister of the village priestess" she said with a smile.

Kikyou let out the smallest of laughs, to her sister's bravery. Pushing herself up in a standing position, she graciously accepted her quiver filled with many arrows and secured it over her right shoulder. Next was her bow, one final look to her sibling's face, she turned to leave but halted.

"I should return in about a day's time, can you handle yourself"

"of course!"

"Good..." was her only response, lifting the mat and stepped out.

Some hours had passed, as the man led her from atop his horse to their destination. She had attained her own horse in order to keep up with the light stride the man ahead of her and maintained. Some snow had begun to fall in that time, obsuring their view a little. Kikyou would have stared at the snowflakes that fell to the cold earth beneath them but somethings wasn't right with this air and it didn't sit well with the priestess.

After having travelled a few miles, they stopped at the top of the mountain, above the village that lay at the base. Even from here, she could see the women ushering her children inside due to the lower in tempature in the air while the snow continued to fall. The man on the horse to her left trotted on, giving off a light shiver due to the cold. She followed, feeling the cold breeze pass her frame, yet she remained neutral. Being a priestess, she was required to do that, to protect her and those around her. If she showed emotion anywhere, the demons in the vicinity could very well take advantage of her weakness.

Either of them halted their horse, and Kikyou was the first to climb off her own. Auburn eyes glanced around, she saw nothing but the snow falling to the earth but, even so, her senses seemed to be tugging at her. Her hues set on a lone man, sitting on a bench outside despite the weather. His sword tucked protectively to his chest with either of his arms crosses into his sleeves. Red bangs obsured his eyes from view, due to his head being tilted forward.

'curious... Perhaps a bandit laying wait...?' she thought, auburn eyes once again scanning the area.

"Miko-sama?" the man called.

Kikyou's eyes grew wide for just a moment, but returned to normal. Her gaze fell on him, with naught but promise dancing in her her hues.

"Do not worry, I will look for the source of your troubles"

With that being said, Kikyou wandered ahead after having left the horse in the man's care. The deeper she walked thought the tree, the harder snow feel. She was glad to have gotten a bamboo hat over her head, held by a small rope at her chin and a cloak of rice straw over her shoulders. As the snow fall and breezes increased, Kikyou halted to glance about. There tingling she felt within her had risen, which indicated that she was indeed nearing her targer and the source of the men's restlessness.

Some time prior to her travelling alone in nothing but snow, the priestess had gotten some information from the women, as much as the men. From what they had said, one by one their husbands wandered into the snowy fortress of the trees, and they have yet to return. Rumors had spread, some had told her that their seemed to hear a fading voice and the men went to investigate, others said that the men had left in a trance.

'Either way, it does not bode well... Perhaps there is a demon involved... No, there must be a demon' she thought, as she begun to venture on.


	4. The Ribbon That Binds Us (C2: Pt2)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Two: Snow Storms of Sorrow Part Two)**_

After a little more walking in the shimmering white blanket covering the snow, Kikyou's progression was halted by a barrier. Narrowing her eyes to look through, she noted a man in snow, shivering and cold. As the priestess was about to break through, she was met with the sight of a woman covered by a white kimino approaching the shivering man. From what Kikyou could see, the woman had pale skin, and long darkned hair that reached her knees. She noticed then, he was being taken somewhere by that very woman.

Kikyou tightened the grip to her bow, letting loose a small burst of spiritual power to allow her to past through the barrier obsuring her path. A short walk later, the priestess came across decently large castle finished with a wall that many would have trouble climbing. Taking special precautions, the priestess of high regard surrounded her bow with a pink glow as she stepped through the gate.

Careful auburn eyes glanced around but what caught her attention so suddenly, was the cry of a child. With light steps she followed the path of footsteps on the snow's surfaced, which led to the back of the castle. There he stood, the man holding a small child in his arms trying to quiet it's crying. In the eyes of a normal human, it would probably seem natural enough, however in this situation, with the tingling of her senses... This was not right.

Looking to her right, Kikyou was immediately met with a cold gaze of the woman she'd seen leading the man away. The tingling within her senses continued persistantly, and with a stern gaze follows with a voice.

"I have come to investigate this place"

"There is nothing to investigate, leave"

Kikyou remained still, save for her gripping at the bow at her side once she'd taken notice of the glare that intensified and the aura as well, indicating that she was indeed a demon. The shape of the woman grew into that of a demoness, with white hair reaching to her ankles. Her skin as turned into a pale red, with a pair of piercing yellow eyes. Long ears stretching to a pointed tip, fangs slipped past her lips and claws at her fingers.

With a loud screeching growl, she went in for the offensive. The demoness lauched in her direction, seeking to take Kikyou's life and end things there. Kikyou narrowed her gaze, erecting a barrier to divert the claws reaching for her neck. Stepping back, she pulled an arrow to secure it onto her bow, letting it fly with a white sparkled trail that soon faded. Much to her dismay, the arrow had missed by an inch or so due the demoness leaping in the air for another attack.

Glaring auburn met with angry yellow, one attacking with claws the other erecting a barrier again and again when the other got too close. Flashes of demonic and holy power continuously brust through the air. Kikyou breathed out in exhuastion, her previously perfect hair now a mess with her white ribbon having been torn into. The other's was no better.

"I cannot allow you to continue on living, demon" she spoke out, drawing out an arrow, to secure it.

With her focus, the arrow grew a mighty pink hue. The demon from feet away could feel the mighty holy aura being draw into it, causing a shiver of fear. As the demoness moved to the right, Kikyou adjusted her aim fairly quick and let the arrow free. In mere moments, she'd purified the demon and the barrier that had previously been maintained vanished.

Kikyou let out a heavy breath, clearly tired out from the battle that happened moments prior. Her eyes felt heavy, soon finding herself collapsing into the snow while holding a lose grip on her bow. her vision blurred, and before either of her eyes fluttered, a figure seemed to be approaching her collapsed form.

'a demon...?' was her last thoughts as her conciousness faded.

Some hours later, Kikyou's eyes fluttered open to the sight of a wooden ceiling above and felt the warmth of the blanket laying over her and candle light at her bedside. Her first thoughts were, how had she gotten here. Then the next was the figure she had seen back at the snow fall castle.

'who was that?'

Glancing to her left, she saw nothing but light fading into shadown but upong hearing rustle to her right, she turned her head to be met with a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She pushed herself up and moved away a little due to his close aprroximity, surprise was clear on her features, and she could not change it at the moment. The man before her offered her a small smile, as his hues danced with amusement.

"Good... You're awake, I feared that you were too far gone" he spoke as he stood, patting at his hamakas.

"Who are you?" she retorted, with a bit of a glare.

He regarded her for a time before turning on his heel to grab hold of his sword that leaned against the wall by the window. Kikyou merely watched him as he secured it to his obi on the left, allowing her eyes to narrow at him. He soon turned again, to face her.

"My name is Kenshin"


	5. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Three)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Four: Seperate Ways)**_

After some rest in the inn for another few hours or so, the young man whom had introduced himself as Kenshin, and the one who graciously brought her here, even unknowing of the fact of her position of being a priestess. They now stood a few feet from which other, just outside the inn. Auburn and blue met together and sooner then later she closed her eyes. The priestess took a moment to bow her head in his direction only to stand upright again moments later. Either of her eyelids fluttering open once more to meet his gaze.

"Thank you for looking after me..." were words softly spoken from her lips.

In return he gave her another small smile, giving a light bow of his head and turned his heel to begin walking away.

"I could not just leave a woman to her death"

Kikyou thought on those words before turning on her heel, making her way to where she remembered leaving the horse. Upon crossing paths with the man that had led her here for the purification of that demon. Noticing some women crying of happiness when their husbands had returned home, and some of sorrow over having lost their love, due to having waited much too long. Kikyou could not help but feel a tinge of pain in her heart then, that was by a followed by a grip of her bow.

"Miko-sama? Are you quite alright?"

Being pulled from her thoughts, Kikyou gazed at the man to her right with intense auburn eyes. Her resolve strengthening again, slowly but surely.

"I am fine, but I must return home" as she said this, Kikyou climbed onto her horse's back.

"But are you positive... It is still cold out and are you not hurt?"

"Worry not for me, help care for the women who have lost their loved ones" glancing to the man that had approached her horse.

With that having been said, Kikyou gave a light tug on the reigns to have the horse move forward, returning on her way home despite the continuous snow fall and the cold weather. Luckily before having left the inn, she had once again placed the bamboo hat over her head and the cloak of rice straw over her shoulders. Regret filled her once the wind had picked up, perhaps she should have waited out the storm in the village behind her. No... She had to return up as quickly as possible, who knows what could happen, or what had happened already. Worry begun to fill her when she thought of the posible dangers lurking around her home, but quickly dismissed that thought and pushed the worry away.

Upon reaching one of the many hills that stood near her home, Kikyou halted the advance of the horse to over look the area with stern auburn eyes. Small tingles reached her senses then, the first sign of demons lurking around. Either of her eyes narrowed in the slightest as the tingling increased as she had the horse move forward, though it seemed hesitant to even move. Something was off...

Suddenly, before she could even gather her thoughts, a demon approached. He appeared to be an ogre with a deep green colored skin, with a pair of deadly looking yellow eyes. Two large fang sticking from each side of the demon's mouth, like deformed tusks of a boar. A singular, twisted horn stuck out from the ogre's forehead, while his white hair was blown back with it's movements. The only thing he wore, was a piece of loincloth. Quickly enough he ran with heavy steps towards the horse despite being just a few inches taller then the four legged creature, and pierced Kikyou's steed through the chest despite the horse's efforts to stand taller with a neigh. That had caused Kikyou to fall on the hard ground with a small hiss of pain.

Her faithful steed cried out as the ogre before them grinned and let out a deep, booming laugh. Slowly the demon drew back it's hand from the horse's chest, watching in twisted amusement as the steed fell to the ground as well, drawing out it's last breaths. Kikyou stood slowly to her feet as the yellow eyes of the demon turned to watch her with a grin. Her bow already in her left hand with a tight grip, auburn eyes merely watched him.

"Priestess, you are the infamous Kikyou, I take it?"

The grip she had tightened a little more, causing her knuckles to grow white in doing so but she remained silent, forcing to keep her retort to herself. The demon ogre merely snorted after having to wait for a response, followed with a growl while he spoke.

"I see, you're the strong silent type, Priestess... Not that it matters, your life is mine just like the lives of those weak mortals you claim to protect, their lives will be over soon enough"

Something snapped in her mind then, as visions... No, images of Kaede bleeding profusely just as the other villagers as well, flashed into her head. A sharp glare was suddently sent to the demon some feet away from her as she reached back to pull the last remaining arrow from her quiver, due to the rest having fallen out from the fall. In one swift motion, she secured the arrow in place and pulled the butt against the string to aim at the ogre.

"Did I strike a nerve, priestess?" he questioned with a grin.

"Enough! Your life ends here, and now!" she finally shouted back.

The demon moved in a zig zag motion, cause Kikyou to deepen her glare as soon as he was close enough, she skillfully moved to the right in a spinning motion and aim directly at his back. The pink glow around the arrow formed quickly and itensified, soon the projectile was let loose. The demon turned quickly but not quickly enough, the arrow pierced it's chest and covered him in a pink glow. Soon, he turned into dust as Kikyou turned to face the direction of her village. She had enough of this...


End file.
